Destination Paris
What Is Commandos 2: Destination Paris? Commandos 2: Destination Paris, is a modification (mod) of the game Commandos 2: Men Of Courage, originally made by Pyro Studios. Most of the original game has been changed, to give the player a new and exciting Commandos experience. Pyro Studios are no longer making Commandos games in the style of Commandos 2 (or so it seems)), which many people are fans of. This mod gives people almost a new game, without having to spend a penny. The mod has been made more challenging, to stop you completing it too quickly, so you will get a long game. It will test even the best Commandos players. Nevertheless it's been calibrated for novices and for people that are a bit "rusty". Who Made The Mod? Many devoted fans gave their support. Destination Paris is reborn! Since the late news seem to have excluded an immediate possibility of a new commandos game in the GOS ''(good old style Commandos 2, for ex.) I have decided to remod Commandos 2: Destination Paris and give it new life, including some great new missions from other willing modders and the possibility to play the '''Commandos BTCOD' Missions on Commandos 2!! The mod has been revisited under many aspects, it has been rewritten in many parts, below you will find the descriptions. For a good overview and a description of the new features, read the guides under the C2: Destination Paris section on our site. Special thanks go to all the people that kept trying and going through the many limiting barriers they encountered. Extra special thanks tho our Chinese Community! Features Commandos 2: Destination Paris contains all the main and bonus missions (ALL modified) from Men Of Courage plus more than 50 fan made missions and ALL the missions from BEL/BTCOD/C3 (plus a few more bonuses ;) Here is a list of all the mods features: * 142 Missions! * 15 completely new missions in new maps * ALL the 9 missions from BTCOD (including the tutorial mission) * ALL the 20 missions from BEL * ALL the Commandos 3 missions * New abilities for the Commandos * Alot more enemies than before, now you will truly feel behind enemy lines * New enemies, including 7 Secret Agents * Patrols will not touch you unless you act suspiciously * Be careful of the new "special enemies", they are deadly at any distance * The existing enemies, including the new ones, have been made alot more dangerous than in the past * As a counter-force, now your commandos have a bigger potential in fighting the terrible Nazis * Commandos will appear in missions in which they weren't before * The starting equipment of each Commando has changed * The items have been rebalanced throughout the missions * No more exceeding equipment, you will have to sweat for a grenade * Added an RPG style gameplay where you can power up your Commandos by finding better weapons and uniforms * The weapons characteristics have been altered (the Rifle has two ammo but the loaded one cannot be taken out) * New patrols have been added * New objectives * Lupin's stalking ability has been made useful to get around enemies unseen * The scenarios will include an infinite quantity of variations and surprises, do not fall unprepared * Each place, if visited, will have a reward; no more empty areas without a heck of a reason to visit * New sounds, some taken from the old but never passed Commandos BEL and BTCOD, others new and waiting to be heard * New music, be rrrready * Some snipers now will leave their position to investigate (not all), you'd better watch out and...take it to your advantage * Ammo has been rebalanced, no more easy filling weapons ready to kill * Gas grenades have a consolidated effectiveness of 60 seconds * If you beat up an enemy he will lose consciousness for 1 minute * Spy's first venom dosis will be effective for 30 seconds now! * Your life will decrease upon increasing the difficulty * New background music in main menu, credits * New uniforms for the Commandos * Vehicles have been rebalanced (now they will be really useful) * Missions have been populated with more people, each doing his work, giving them a look of realism * Levels design has been changed, doors that were easy before, now require your complete attention * Windows aren't secure anymore, when you least expect it, an enemy could watch through a window and... * Levels interactibility has increased, your Sniper can climb on some trees now, and your men can hide in new unsuspectable places * The Atmospherical agents (rain, snow) have been reproduced in more missions * The mod's difficulty has been re-calibrated, as much as for Pro's like for Newcomers, everyone will have fun * Note: At easiest difficulty level, you can cure fallen Commandos by medicating them or by making them eat some food (or medicate themselves by pressing the "use button" in the inventory on a medikit)